Diablo
'Diablo '''is Maleficent's pet raven, and the secondary antagonist from Disney's 1959 animated film ''Sleeping Beauty. His bird-like vocal effects were provided by Dal McKennon until his death in 2009. Currently, he is voiced by Frank Welker. He appears to have a similar role to The Queen's Raven in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. However, this raven plays a larger role in the storyline and he is in almost every scene that Maleficent appears in. In addition, unlike the raven in Snow White, Diablo is completely and genuinely loyal to Maleficent and, unlike the rest of her servants, he is competent and easily succeeds in his task to find Aurora. Diablo is also the only one Maleficent genuinely cares about, and is horrified when he is turned to stone. Appearances ''Sleeping Beauty Diablo is first seen with Maleficent, crashing Princess Aurora's christening. There, Maleficent casts a spell on the princess that schedules her death to come at her sixteenth birthday when she pricks her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel. After the curse was set, Diablo and Maleficent departed. Oblivious to the villains, Maleficent's rivals Flora, Fauna and Merryweather changed the curse so that Aurora would only fall into a deep sleep when she pricks her finger. Meanwhile, back at the Forbidden Mountains, Maleficent sends her goons on a hunt for the princess but fail to find her after sixteen years. It is revealed that they were foolishly looking for a baby for the entire sixteen year hunt. Maleficent explodes in rage and sends Diablo to find her. Diablo begins his search in the forest where he spots magic from wands being blasted out of a chimney. The magic is from Flora and Merryweather who have been hiding Aurora in their forest cottage to keep safe from Maleficent. Diablo knowing about where they live, quickly flies off and sends Maleficent the news to her great delight, and the villains attack but capture Aurora's husband-to-be Prince Phillip instead. They hold him hostage in Maleficent's castle but the Three Good Fairies break him out. Diablo quickly rallies the goons to attack. However, the goons stand no chance against the fairies' magic, so Diablo heads for Maleficent's quarters. Merryweather gets mad at Diablo and turns him into stone. Maleficent emerges, planning to silence the goons after hearing all the commotion, but she instead finds Diablo's stone body, gasping in shock before witnessing Phillip and the fairies making their escape, prompting her to take matters into her own hands. House of Mouse Diablo made frequent cameos as one of the guests on ''House of Mouse. He is perched on Maleficent's shoulder in all of his appearances. In the episode, Halloween with Hades, Diablo doesn't seem to like Hades and even tried to bite his finger. Diablo also appears alongside the villains in Mickey's House of Villains. ''Kingdom Keepers'' Diablo appears from "Shell Game" to "Dark Passage", ''acting as Maleficent's scout on the ''Dream. He sends Ovetaker henchmen to attack the Keepers, making sure to always stay out of harm's way. He attacked Willa and Philby in the kitchen, getting captured. Because of the injuries Diablo had inflicted upon him, Philby considered killing the bird by cooking it alive. However, Diablo was luckily spated by Willa not wanting to stoop to the Overtakers' level, mercifuly trapping Diablo in a microwave until it had to be opened for cooking. He later catches Walt's journal on how to completely revive Chernabog, when the Keepers toss it overboard to keep Maleficent and the Queen from getting it. When Maleficent and the Queen search for Chernabog in a maze, Diablo attacks Finn, only to be knocked aside into a wal. His defeat, only serves to let Maleficent's anger mislead her into turning into a dragon to kill Finn in revenge. However, Diablo was used as a shield, so Finn could rip out Maleficent's throat. His fate remains unknown, but he may have chosen to die from a lack of nutrition as his master had died. Maleficent Diablo will appear in the film under the name of Diaval and actor Sam Riley will play his human form. He is Maleficent's grumpy right hand man and is actually a raven who can under, Maleficent's command, take on, not just the form of a human, but also a variety of other creatures such as a wolf, a horse as well including the dragon that Maleficent turned into in the original film. All his transformations appear very birdlike. In human form he dresses in black and has a collection of huge scars all over his body. In raven form he looks like an average looking raven. According to him, he prefers being a raven than being a human or a horse and he also believes that a true love's kiss could break the spell upon Aurora. Video Games ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Diablo appears as a minor antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts series, mostly seen on Maleficent's shoulder on certain occasions. He is known for announcing the presence of Maleficent many times throughout the series, but enacts this more importantly within Kingdom Hearts II when he not only appears before Maleficent but helps resurrect his mistress from her previous demise by bringing Maleficent's empty robe to Yen Sid's tower, from there the memories of Flora, Fauna and Merryweather bring her back to life. Later on, Pete travels to Hollow Bastion to see if the rumors of Maleficent being killed off was true. Just then, Diablo and the revived Maleficent arrives. In Birth by Sleep, Diablo appears briefly as he watches Prince Phillip and Aqua trying to escape the Forbidden Mountain. He is the first to notice them escaping and quickly summons the Goons to attack them. In Dream Drop Distance, Maleficent gives the raven Queen Minnie's crown as well as a letter to be delivered to Mickey at Yen Sid's Tower to lure him back to Disney Castle. Disney Parks Diablo has made a few appearances in the Disney theme parks around the world, always seen alongside Maleficent. He appeared on Maleficent's staff in the Magic Kingdom parade Celebrate A Dreams Come True Parade. Diablo would sometimes appear on Maleficent's shoulder in some Disneyland Paris shows. Diablo also appeared in a few attractions including Sleeping Beauty Castle walk-through and Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. A statue of Diablo can also be seen near Le Château de la Belle au Bois Dormant. Trivia *Diablo is, without a doubt, Maleficent's only competent henchman. *Like Jafar does with Iago, Maleficent treats Diablo more like an assistant than a pet. *Diablo is the Spanish word for "devil". *Diablo was not actually named in the film itself. *The scene where Maleficent reacts to Diablo's transformation into a statue, prompting her to attack the heroes at end of Sleeping Beauty ''may have inspired a similar scene near the end of ''The Little Mermaid where Ursula attacks Ariel and Eric after accidentally killing her pet eels. *Diablo is notably the first minion of a Disney villain to be killed in their respective film. Gallery Category:Birds Category:Henchmen Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters Category:Animal Villains Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney characters Category:Sleeping Beauty characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Characters in video games Category:Pets Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Silent characters Category:Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Characters Category:Servants Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Kingdom Keepers Characters Category:Crows Category:Maleficent characters Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Shapeshifters